Blast From The Past
by LadyBee2
Summary: What if Ste had an accident leaving him with amnesia and people from his past turned up on his doorstep, one particular visit changes his life for ever.. sorry guys, people that don't have an account can now review, I'm new to FanFiction so getting used to everything R&R would be lovely thanks :)
1. Red

**Blast From The Past**

It's been 1 year since the accident and Ste is already getting used everything again. He suffered a really bad accident and got diagnosed with amnesia so he's still finding it really hard to remember things. Amy is the mother of Ste's kids whom he still finds so hard to believe because one thing he didn't forget about himself was his sexuality and he certainly didn't find Amy attractive when he first saw her, he was too busy looking at the nurse. The first day he woke up in the hospital he had a panic attack because he had no clue who Amy was. Thought she was some mad woman holding his hand. But when Ste got used to her he started to realise he must of went out with her – even had kids with her – because she's very sassy yet polite and she's beautiful.

Ste was walking down the stairs to get breakfast when he saw Amy sitting on the table eating her food. "Is there any more of that going by any chance... err.."

"Amy"

"that's the one sorry, is there any..." Amy interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"your food is in the microwave, knew you'd get up late so."

"ok thanks.. **Amy**.. haha nearly forgot your name again" Ste replied whilst walking to the microwave to get his food.

Amy has to keep reminding him of what her name is. When he first woke up and had that panic attack, she got really scared and upset, she had no idea what was wrong with him so when the doctors told her he has amnesia she then understood why he went crazy.

Amy was brought out of her thoughts when Ste said, "I'm just gonna pop out for a bit yeah"

"Wait where you going? Are you sure you want to go out in that weather and you know with your condition and everything." Amy said.

"No it's fine. I'm just popping to the shops" Ste explains.

"Well do you want me to come with you?" Amy asks.

"No Amy I'm fine honestly, you just finish your food ok"

"Woah wait... you haven't... finished. your. food." Amy sadly says to the closed door that Ste just rushed out of.

...

Ste was walking down the street when he bumped into someone making them drop their coffee.

"Aaaahh watch it" the guy angrily states.

"I'm so sorry, lemme get you another one" Ste asked.

"No it's fine don't wo... Ste oh my gosh how are you, you haven't changed much." the guy exclaimed finally looking up. Ste looked at him as if he was crazy and said, "sorry do I know you."

the guy looked at him with a confused face and replied, "err it's me, Justin, your best friend" Justin opened his arms as if to say 'how could you forget me'. Ste looked him again with the same expression and started walking off saying, "what are a stalker or something, I don't know you so back off yeah."

"Ste wait.. it's me Justin, Ste please hold on." Justin grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Wait please, don't you remember we used to live together eyy? BBB; Bad Boys Block."

"Nah sorry mate don't know you, you must of got the wrong Ste" Ste replied.

Justin went to grab him again but Ste just screamed at the top of his lings saying, "GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM. I SAID I DONT KNOW YOU NOW GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT."

Nearly everyone from the village came to the scene. Justin got dragged away by Joe Roscoe and nearly got punched in the face when Amy came running shouting, "STOP, JOE STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE, I KNOW 'IM PLEASE STOP."

Justin rubbed his arm and asked Amy why Ste was acting that way so Amy explained to him what happened to Ste and she told Ste that they used to be best friends.

"Ok shows over now, you can leave" Amy told the other villagers especially Cindy Cunningham, she was the talk of the town.

one time poor Charlie once got a bloody nose and Cindy all of a sudden started ranting to everyone around the village about it.  
"Oooo did you hear Charlie Osborne's got a bloody nose. I wonder who done it."

Amy, Ste and Justin all went back to the house to talk some more. Justin was still so shocked about the whole situation. he was hurt when Ste didn't remember him, he's the reason he came back here. the first thing he did when he heard Warren was in prison was jump on a plane to Liverpool and a taxi straight to Hollyoaks. Justin was contemplating on whether to go to Ste's flat and finally he did but someone else was living there. he had half a second panic when the woman turned to him and said, "if you're looking for the guy that used to live here, he lives in one of them houses opposite the club."

...

some things have changed around here Justin thought to himself as he got out of the cab. what happened to 'Ill Nosh.'

Justin went to college coffee to get a drink, he paid up and walked out only when he was walking down the street he bumped into someone making him spill his coffee down himself.

"Aaaahh watch it." He'd replied in a rather annoyed voice. "I'm so sorry lemme buy you another one."

Justin looked up whilst accepting the apology when he got the shock of his life. Ste standing there looking really apologetic. When Justin said the next words Ste just looked at him as if he was crazy and Justin couldn't understand why so tried to get him to remember when ste started screaming and shouting for him get off him and Justin nearly got beat up when Amy came to the rescue.

Amy was sat on the sofa when she decided she'd go outside for some fresh air. When she was outside she could hear a familiar voice screaming verbal abuse to someone else, as she ran down the stairs she realised it was Ste. When she got to the scene she was shocked to see Justin there after how many years he went away for. She saw Joe Roscoe holding him by the scuff of his shirt, fist raised about to land its target, she had to move fast. "STOP JOE STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE I KNOW 'IM PLEASE STOP."

"So who did you say you was again and tell me more about us, now that I just found out I have an old friend" Ste asked excitedly.

"Err I'm Justin, I was your best friend I err used to live with you and we called it the bad boys block, ohh and you went out with Theresa McQueen haha."

"WHAT! Amy please do not tell me I went out with that slag" Ste asked, very surprised.

"Oi don't be so rude, yes she was your ex and then after her it was Rae" Amy replied.

"Who's Rae when she's at home haha" Ste asked.

Later on that day Ste got a knock on the door. "Oooo wonder who that might be."

Ste went to open the door to be faced with a rather evil and ugly face, Ste couldn't help but be scared and familiar with this guy.

"Hello Steven..."

"Sorry who are you don't tell me your another best friend of mine that I can't remember haha" Ste asked in a nervous voice.

"What did you just say.. as if I'll be best friends with someone like you, you're nothing but scum just like you always was." No named guy replied.

"Eh er! Who do you think you're talking to, I don't who the hell you are yh so you can either tell me who you are or fuck off." Ste replied very angry.

"Are you that thick that you can't even remember your own step-dad's name or should I just beat it into you instead you little piece of shit"

This new found step-dad went to make grab for Ste when Justin and Amy came into view and moved him out of the way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Terry, Ste's been in an accident he don't remember anyone so just leave 'im alone before I call the police." Amy argued.

"Who's this Ste, your little boyfriend. Always knew you were a filthy little queer." Terry referred to Justin.

Terry went to go for him again but Justin just kicked him in the belly and told him to fuck off. Terry hobbled down the stairs and started punching the wall screaming 'FILTHY QUEER'.

When Terry got to the bottom of the stairs he saw a club opposite so decided to go their for a drink. When he got inside it was already buzzing although there weren't that much people. Terry went straight up to the bar and ordered a double vodka along with a whiskey he paid the money and took them to the corner where he sat down at an empty table.

"Why do you always have to be such a dick to me, your own sister.. I hate you." Terry heard a woman say. He saw the woman emerge from a door which must be an office. The woman was amazingly beautiful with blonde curls and an outfit that looks all over the place but stunning at the same time. She had a really nice, big pair of boobs and sitting right on top of them was an expensive looking necklace that reads 'OMG'.

"Excuse me have you got a problem." It took Terry five seconds to realise that the blonde woman was talking to him.

"No I don't, sorry just enjoying the view" Terry replied voice rough and seductive.

"Ohh ok well do you want another drink on me." The blonde woman replied. 'Wow her voice is like liquid gold, definitely Irish.' Terry thought to himself. He blinked and realised he hadn't replied.

"Yh ok then.. wait I didn't get your name."

"Cheryl, Cheryl Brady." Cheryl answered

Cheryl walked up to the bar followed by Terry, she found him weirdly attractive, not really her taste since... She found him attractive because there's something about him that's really luring.

"What can I get you." Cheryl asked

"A whiskey please." Terry answered

"Aaahh whiskey it is then. Just like my brother haha, he loves whiskey, Irish whiskey infact" Cheryl chimed.

"I don't care about your brother, I just want the fucking drink." Terry seethed

"Err ok bossy"

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRINK" Terry screamed, he really needed to calm down but this Cheryl keeps talking.

Cheryl was just about to give some verbal abuse of her own when Terry put a knife to her throat, threatening to stab her if she didn't give him the drink right this instant, ofcourse he wasn't really he just wanted her to hurry up. A really scared Cheryl went to get the drink and pressed the emergency button underneath the counter that Cheryl and her brother decided to put their for when a drunken or rude customer gives trouble.

Brendan and Cheryl were in the office arguing about Nate. "I knew there was something wrong with him. I swear if I had my own way I'd have cut his balls off with a blunt knife and gave them to Mitzeee to wear as earrings" Brendan seethed.

"If I can forgive him, why can't you eyy?" Cheryl argued.

"HE CHEATED ON YOU FOR FUCK SAKE! OFCOURSE I'M NOT GONNA FORGIVE HIM FOR CHEATING ON MY SISTER" Brendan shouted angrily.

"You're such an asshole you know that" Cheryl argued, voice dripping with disgust.

"Well you're not seeing him and that's that alright"

Cheryl sulked some more then walked off and slammed the door shut. Brendan took a breather and sat in his seat. He was thinking of whether to go and see Ste or not, he hated himself every single day for not doing anything more quicker so it could save Ste but he didn't and he hates himself for that.

Brendan's brought out of his thoughts when he hears the pager go off, he looks at the screen to see what the commotion is. When he sees a very terrified looking Cheryl with something against her neck that looks like a blade that was it he was out of his seat.

Terry still had his hand to Cheryl's neck and he was about to get his drink when he felt an arm go around his middle and another go straight to his head and push his head down fast. "Now why would you do a very stupid thing like that eyy? Why would you think its a good idea to threaten my sister with a blade huh. That's very silly of you cause now your going to face the consequences.

Amy was walking down the stairs of Oak dale drive when she saw Terry being physically dragged out of the club by Brendan. "Oi what's going on? Terry what have you done now" Amy asked with venom in her voice.

"You know this guy." Brendan angrily asked

"Yes I do, wish I didn't urrggh. He's Ste's worthless junkie of a Step-dad." Amy seethed

"You, you're the one who beat Steven black and blue until he couldn't walk, you piece of shit." Everything happened so fast after that leaving Terry with a face full of blood.

Brendan smashed his head against the wall and shouted "that's for threatening my sister." "And this..." He punched him full pelt in the eye and kneed him right in the groin. "This is for what you put Steven through." Amy was trying to tell him to calm down. It took Darren, Joe, Freddie, Frazer and Trevor to get Brendan off of Terry, Brendan was so angry more angry with himself for hitting Ste all them years ago and manipulating him.

"Brendan you need to calm down otherwise you're gonna get arrested, come on, come on Brendan I'm taking you to mine, you need to sort yourself out now come on." Amy soothed

If brendan was in his right mind he would be very confused as to why Amy was being nice to him. But then again he did help her that time when she first came back to Hollyoaks when she was getting mugged. Since then she's had a soft side towards him which he found very confusing.

Amy led Brendan into the house, took his jacket off for him and took him to the kitchen to wash his hands then she took him to the sofa and put a bandage on both of his hands.

"What's this then, is this your new boyfriend Amy hehehe tell me everything" Ste excitedly said while bouncing up and down on the spot then deciding to sit right next to Brendan.

"Actually don't answer that, excuse me what's your name? How old are you? Do you have a job? Can you look after my best friend?" Ste asked very sternly.

Brendan was very hurt, he didn't expect him to remember him but it still hurt and it must be showing on his face because Amy looked at him with a pitiful face and decided to change the subject. "So Ste how was your day."

"It was ok I guess just spent the day with Justin he's still telling me about us and what we used to get up to haha." Ste said happily, unaware of a very jealous Brendan sitting right next to him.

Amy felt Brendan tense beside her and said "Justin is Ste's best friend from years ago."

Brendan got up and replied "Nice to hear but I need to get going thanks Amy for your help I appreciate it."

"Wait but you only just got here." Ste sulked

"I need to get back to my sister she'll be worried, I left her at the club ha." Brendan explained to Amy, totally ignoring Ste.

"O-ok yh sure erm I'll walk you to the door." Amy replied noticing the tension in Brendan's tone.

When Amy shut the door Ste was on her asking her so many questions, she couldn't get her head around any. "Ok slow down.. listen he aint my boyfriend ok he don't like girls and he.. err.. he was your friend."

"My friend what I don't understand and what do mean he doesn't like girls." Ste asked very confused

"Do you need me to spell it out for you, he's gay."

"Ohh.. So what's that got to do with me" Ste asked.

Amy contemplated on telling him the truth but then realised after everything Ste and Brendan have been through, Brendan is actually a nice guy and if Ste one day got his full memory back Amy will know very well that Ste will be angry with her. So Amy decides to go with the only answer she knows.

"He was your boyfriend"

TBC

Oooo how's Ste gonna take that I wonder.. Just gonna have to wait and see hehe.. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be coming soon..

R&R


	2. Orange

**One Year Ago..**

"how **dare** you, don't even go there, saying how your all Mr perfect well your not Brendan right." Ste says angrily.

"how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not perfect but I have changed I mean I'm out in the open now ain't I and I certainly haven't hit you in ages." Brendan states.

"Brendan just leave me alone right. I can't take this anymore."

"What you talking about Steven." Brendan says in a panicky way.

"I'm saying that if we keep carrying on like this then maybe we shouldn't be together." Brendan starts panicking and says, "don't you dare give up on us Steven don't please I'm sorry we can talk about it."

"aargh I'm going for a walk."

"No Steven please don't leave me we can talk yeah. that's what couples do right, sort things out." Brendan makes his way to the door and stands in front of it blocking Ste from going outside.

"Brendan I'm only going outside you know to get fresh air." Ste says, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I'll go with you" Brendan rushes.

"No please I wanna be on my own." "but..." Brendan was interrupted by a knock on the door. "room service" the person said on the other side of the door. Ste took that as a quick way to leave, he opened the door, pushing Brendan out the way in the process and running down the hall to the lift.

By the time Brendan started running, Ste had already got into the lift and was pressing the button to go down. When Ste got downstairs Brendan was running like a mad man calling for Ste. "Steven wait, wait please we can sort this out. I love you please just wait." Ste was still so shocked to hear Brendan say that in public and Brendan didn't really care who heard him say that he was too busy trying to get Ste's attention.

"Brendan will you just leave me alone please I'm just taking a walk, you know where you move your legs." Ste carried on walking, Brendan right behind him and after one minute they started arguing again.

Now they are in the middle of the road shouting at each other when Brendan screams, "STEVEN WATCH OUT!" Ste was hit by a fast moving bus and flew into the air with speed and landed on his back. Brendan ran over to Ste and screamed as loud as he could. "Steven? Steven, baby please wake up I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to argue with you please just wake up baby."

The hardest thing Brendan had to do was call the ambulance he was sobbing so hard that the ambulance had to tell him to breath, calm down and start again. "My boyfriend h..h..has been h..hit by a b..b..bus... yeah he's still breathing but he's unconscious... please just get here quickly." After talking the ambulance, explaining where he was he cut off the phone and rang the one and only Amy Barnes.

"Amy you need to come to the hospital Ste's hurt really bad please come now." Amy got to the hospital and saw Brendan pacing up and down the corridor.

"Brendan where is he?"

"He's in the operating room, they wont let me see him, I need to see him."

"Ok, it's ok don't cry." Amy says hugging Brendan. Brendan paces some more before sitting down on the little chairs, knees drawn up to his chest so that his feet are on the edge of the chair. he wraps his arms around his drawn up legs and sobs hard into his arms. Amy crowds close to him and puts his arm around him.

"Mr Brady? Mr Brady? Can you hear me." the nurse says.

"Brendan the nurse is here to talk about Ste." Brendan jumps up making Amy and the nurse jump.

"where is he? Is he alive? I need to see him, please let me see my baby." Brendan sobbed.

"Mr Brady calm down he's fine, he has a few injuries. he might have amnesia but we're not 100% sure yet, we just have to wait till he wakes up."

"Please let me see him, I need see him please" Brendan cries.

"Calm down Mr Brady, he's in room 20." As soon as the nurse says room 20 Brendan ran down the corridor in a haste to get to the room. When he got to the room it was as if he went back in time to Ste's wedding day but only now there is no Doug or anyone to tell him to stop and go away. He pulls up a chair and sits right close to Ste's bed so that his knees are touching the railings of the bed. Brendan holds Ste's hand and brings his knuckles to his lips.

Brendan starts crying again and mumbles incoherent words. "Please baby w..w..w..wake up, please... I'm s..s..sorry. I'll never argue with you again I promise just p..pp..pleeeeaaassee... baby wake up." Brendan rests his head on Ste's stomach and sobs hard, repeating the word sorry over and over again like a mantra." Brendan must have fallen asleep because the next thing knows is that Amy is trying to wake him up.

"Brendan? Brendan? Wake up Brendan come on, you need to go to Ireland. Brendan wake up."

Brendan lifts up his head and says, "I aint leaving Steven please don't make me leave him please."

"Brendan you have to go to Ireland. Cheryl needs you."

"No I am not leaving." Brendan states, putting his head back down.

"Brendan you have to, Cheryl is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Brendan looks up at that, fully alarmed.

"the kind of trouble where someone over hears her and Nate speaking about your dad."

Brendan is shocked about what he's hearing, he must be hearing wrong because how does Amy know about Seamus. "what you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. you know where it was actually Cheryl that killed your dad not you." Amy says with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Brendan stop denying it, I know what your dad did to you." Amy says sadly.

Brendan feels like he's going to be sick and he does in the corner of the room. "You don't have to be ashamed Brendan." Amy says comfortingly.

"I've been ashamed my whole life."

"Well you shouldn't have to deal with it alone ok? Now go and help you sister she needs you right now."

After making a heart-breaking choice, Brendan finally decides to go to Ireland. he gives a long sad goodbye to Ste and leaves for Ireland but not before giving Amy a hug and saying thank.

**Present Day..**

"He was your boyfriend"

"My boyfriend? What I don't understand."

"I don't know how to explain this to you but before your accident he was your boyfriend. he was the one who called me when you got hit by that bus. his sister into some trouble so he had go see her and by the time he came back to England you had already forgotten him and he was so broken by that."

"Oh.. right.. ok erm I..I'm, I'm just gonna go for a walk." Ste says.

"Wait Ste don't go out there. what if Terry comes at you again."

"I don't even know him Amy. The old Ste knew him, I don't know him now so I can handle myself ok?"

"Sure just.. BE CAREFUL!" Amy says to the closed door.

...

Ste's walking along the streets, there's only one place that he wants to go and that's the club. Ste walks into the club and searches the place, he goes up to the bar and asks for a drink.

"Just a coke please."

"Sure coming up."

Brendan's in his office thinking about Steven, about how much he misses him and that he totally panicked back at Amy's house, what was that even about. Brendan decides to go and serve some customers but stops in his tracks when he sees Steven at the bar talking to the barman. The barman looks up at Brendan and then back at Ste and points at Brendan. Ste turns around and gives him a small smile and walks up to him.

"Hey, have you got a minute?" Ste asks.

Yeah sure, come to the office." Brendan answers then walks off into the office and Ste has no choice but to follow him.

"So what can do you for Steven?" Brendan asks.

Ste gets different series of visions of a guy which is Brendan who keeps calling him Steven. He holds his head because it hurts his head a lot.

"Are you ok?" Brendan's right by Ste's side.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine honestly, it's just my tablets haven't kicked in yet." Ste lies.

Ste walks around the the desk and sits down then puts his legs on the desk.

"So what's up Steven?"

"Don't call me that. I don't like..."

"You don't like it when people call you Steve only Ste. Yeah I know." Brendan interrupts.

"So I never see you that much around here." Ste says.

"Well I am a busy guy... Ste" Brendan says, the name Ste sounding weird on his tongue.

"I know."

Brendan has a mini panic attack cause Ste could be talking about anything, whether it's he knows that he's a busy guy or maybe he knows about him being abusive and manipulative or...

"I know about us." Ste says.

"What you talking about?" Brendan says, walking up to the drinks cabinet to distract himself from looking at Ste.

"What happened the night of the accident and don't try and deny that you weren't there because Amy told me already. I keep seeing me and this guy which is obviously you, arguing in the middle of something and then you screamed and it went black."

Brendan doesn't want to sound weak but he burst out crying.

"I thought I was gonna loose you again. I was so scared, we were arguing and you wanted to go for a walk and I wouldn't leave you alone, I kept pestering you like a love sick school girl and you got so annoyed with me. I wouldn't blame you, the monster I am. Anyway we carried the argument outside and we were in the middle of the road, I tried to get to you as fast as I could but I was too slow and you was hit by a bus and I panicked. I called the ambulance and then after I called Amy and I was so scared. You lost your memory, I didn't want to leave you but my sister was in trouble and I had to leave. By the time I got back to England you had forgotten me. It's all my fault."

"Aww come here you idiot." Ste says, getting up from the seat and standing right in front of Brendan holding his arms out for Brendan to cuddle. Brendan clung onto Ste and sobbed hard into his shoulder.

Ste brought Brendan to the sofa and sat down. Ste pulled up Brendan's head and kissed him, Brendan let out a small sob and kissed him more.

"I love you."

Brendan must of noticed what he said cause the look on Ste's face said so.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that sorry." Brendan goes to get up but Ste pulls him back down and kisses him hard on the lips.

"Call me." Ste says, putting Brendan's phone back in his pocket that he secretly took out of his pocket whilst they were kissing.

"Yeah sure." Brendan says happily.

Ste kisses brendan one last time before leaving him in the office and heading home. Brendan is so happy right now nothing can tame him right now. he walks outside the office to serve some customers and he hug the barman Kevin cause he's so happy and Kevin is shocked by this because Brendan has never acted this way towards him.

"Are you ok boss?" Kevin asks.

"Never better hehehe." brendan answers, giggling like a school and punching the air with his fist but he nearly punches someone in the face so he just jumps up and down giggling instead.

"I think he's on something mate." one of the customers say but he just ignores them and carries on serving the customers whilst smiling like a chesire cat.

He finally got the the chance to get Ste back and now he's just gotta get him to fall in love with him again but first he's just gonna start by giving Ste that call.

Aww Brendan seems really happy and much more soppy in his old age hehe. What's gonna happen next i wonder :P Sorry you guys had to wait so long for chapter 2 i was so busy and my phone broke so couldn't get my stories so had to re-write chapter 2 hope you liked it.

A review would be lovely guys, thanks :) chapter 3 will coming very soon i promise..


	3. Yellow

Contains strong language, mentions of child abuse and just a teeny winsy little bit of romance maybe ;) enjoy...

R&R

...

**1 Year Ago..**

He didn't really wanna do this right now, he wanted to be with the one he loved not coming out here to save someone **again** when he could be saving his relationship instead of coming all the way down here to save his precious little sister from her big fricking mouth. Why would anyone want to or should I say **speak **about something so secretive in public where anyone can hear you, which has landed his sister right into a prison cell.

Brendan walked up the tiny, little three steps to the police station where he was about to go and save his sister for the second time. He walked up to the reception and asked to talk to someone about the Cheryl Brady case.

"Ah Mr Brady, this way please." One of the police officers said whilst pointing at an interviewing room.

Brendan really didn't wanna do this, reveal his haunting childhood secret but anything to help his little sister get out of jail he'll do it, he didn't really want to but he had to go in for the kill and that is exactly what he did.

"Interview with DI Spencer and Mr Brendan Brady, starts at 11:24am, discussing the case on Seamus Brady. So Mr Brady can you tell me exactly why you lied about killing your dad when it was really your sweet, couldn't-touch-a-fly sister Cheryl?"

"She was saving me." Brendan replied simply.

"Could you explain what you mean by that please?." DI Spencer asked.

###

"Brendan get down here now. You've got visitors." Maggie said.

Brendan runs downstairs in his birthday suit and sees all his family and friends waiting for him so the party can start. Brendan is eight today and he is so happy that it's his birthday. Brendan plays all the games and opens up all his presents and then he sees the most beautiful chocolate cake sitting on the dinning room table. He fell in love with it the moment he saw it and he didn't want anyone to have it except him.

"Everyone gather around it's time to sing happy birthday." Everyone gathers around the sitting room and starts singing Brendan happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Brendan, happy birthday to you. Hip hip, heray. Hip hip, heray"

Brendan makes a wish and then blows out the candles. Maggie brings the cake over to the table and asks Brendan to cut it with her but Brendan just shields the cake with his arms so that no one could have it but unfortunately it fell on the floor.

"It's mine I want it for me." Brendan remarked.

"**BRENDAN!** Get upstairs to your room NOW!" Seamus shouted.

Brendan jumped up really fast and then ran to his room, he knew for a fact that he was gonna get a beating tonight so he hid under the covers watching the door through the little gap between his bed and his quilt.

An hour later and Brendan hears footsteps dragging up the stairs like a caveman dragging his crowbar. His room door burst open and the next thing Brendan knew he was being dragged up by his dad and was punch repeatedly in the stomach.

"How dare you humiliate me like that in front of everyone. Do you know what you've done you stupid, ungrateful idiot." Seamus seethes into Brendan's face, punching him on every single word.

"I'm sorry please da, I'm sorry." Brendan cries.

"Stop crying you filthy little queer." Seamus thundered.

"Maybe I should teach you not to be a fucking pansy." Seamus insisted.

Seamus picked Brendan up and threw him on the bed. Brendan crawled right into the corner and begged, "Please don't hit me I can't take it."

Seamus leaned over the bed and dragged Brendan's leg down so that he was near the edge of the bed, all the while Brendan was kicking and wriggling because he didn't want another beating. Brendan was flipped onto his stomach and he heard his dad opening up his belt.

"Da what are you doing?"

"Teaching you that being a queer is bad and what would happen if you carry on."

Seamus then pulled down Brendan's trousers whilst Brendan was wriggling trying to make him stop because he didn't know what he was doing, thought Seamus was gonna whip him. Seamus punch Brendan in the head which made him stop wriggling. Brendan soon understood what his dad was doing when he felt a really big, sharp pain in his backside, he screamed as loud as he could so someone could hear him but no one did and the only thing that haunted him when Seamus left the room was his grunts, his fast movements and the fact that he a had a really excruciating pain in his bum.

when he woke up the next morning he got up slowly because his body was in so much pain, he turned around to make the bed when he saw a massive patch of blood on his bed sheet. He quickly took it off and scrunched up in a ball ready for washing and when he was about to leave his room there it was siting right on the bedside table, his piece of chocolate cake.

###

"Er I'm sorry that happened to you but where does that come into Cheryl shooting your dad?" DI Spencer asked.

"Because an ex police officer Simon Walker sent a USB to my house which contained information on what my dad did to me and Cheryl saw it then she found a gun in the house that Walker dropped in my house. She ran straight to the club to apologise to me but when she got to the club she saw him trying to it again then she shot him."

"How do you know she was gonna apologise?" The officer asked.

"Because she apologised afterwards, said how she was sorry that she weren't a better sister to me and that she should of seen it, in her eyes Seamus was her hero you see." Brendan chokes.

"If that's the case, your sister killed him instead of you then I have no choice but to arrest you."

"No you can't do that" Brendan barked.

"Brendan Brady I am arresting you for lying about the murder of Seamus Brady."

"You can't do this." Brendan cried out.

"Interview ended at 1:54pm." DI Spencer turned the recorder off and gets up to walk out all the while Brendan's screaming saying you can't this over and over again like a mantra.

"You can't do **this**. I need to get to Steven let me out please I need him, _I_ _need_ _him._"

...

**Present** **Day**

When Ste went back to the house Amy was on his tail asking him so many question that he had to put one hand on his head and the other on her mouth so she could stop talking because she was making his head hurt.

"leave me alone, your hurting my head and I'm tired ah, I just wanna go to bed. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Ste groans.

"No you ain't going nowhere, last time you didn't even speak about anything." Amy whines.

"Ok your getting one little piece of information and then I'm going to bed ok?" Ste asks.

"Yeah go on." Amy encourages.

"Ok I kissed him."

Amy gasps and smiles and is about to say something when Ste says no and shuts his bedroom door on her face.

Ste lays in his bed all night thinking about Brendan and wondering why someone like Brendan would go for him.

Meanwhile Brendan has a spring in his step in the club, getting all the work done and laughing with the customers like a mad man because he is so over the moon right now. Steven is his world and he finally got him back, he's gonna everything in his power to get Steven to fall in love with him again but this time it's gonna be in a good and matured way not a horrible and manipulative way.

Brendan decides to text Ste.

Brendan: Hey, are you awake.

Nice and simple. He gets a text back about five minutes later and it's from Steven.

Steven: I am now. What you doing up so late x

Brendan: it's not late, it's only 11:00 and sorry for waking you

Steven: it's fine.. It's actually nice, the person your thinking about a lot wakes you up ;) x

Brendan stares at the phone for a good ten minutes because Ste is actually thinking about him but this makes Ste think that he said the wrong thing because Brendan hasn't text back, Ste's about to go to sleep when he gets a text.

Brendan: I'm glad ur thinking about me hehe *covers face*... Look Steven you did this to me, making me blush and giggle, I never done that before x

Brendan made the mistake of putting an 'X' at the end he didn't mean to and he wants to delete it but he can't.

Brendan: I'm thinking about you too by the way..

Steven: Oh yeah what about me? Xx

Brendan: oh you know, just the usual.. Your lovely fat ass and ur golden skin tone ^_^

Steven: haha cheeky guy, I shall punish you for that.. Xx

Brendan: oh yeah what you gonna do?

Brendan is so happy that their relationship is going so well. Brendan doesn't get a text for about twenty minutes so he assumes that Steven has fallen asleep but then he gets an incoming call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"This is the police. There's been a fire at the club you need to get down here now."

"Is this some kind of joke." Brendan sighed

"No this isn't a joke, you need to get here right away like now."

"Ok I'm on my way" Brendan hung up the phone and Quickly put his clothes and shoes on then ran all the way to the house only when he got their the club was perfectly fine.

"What the fuck" Brendan shouted out. he came all this way just to see nothing is wrong with the club.

A van pulls up right behind Brendan and before he has time to react a sack is shoved onto his head and he is physically thrown into the van.

"Oi what you doing. Who are you?" Brendan screams.

"Don't worry about who I am. Just shut up before I shut it for you." The person threats.

Brendan is so confused right now he don't know who this person is and he is scared if they have hurt Steven, Oh no Steven.

"You better not touch Steven or I swear I'll.."

"You'll what?" the person interrupts.

"I'll kill ya.. That boy is my world and if anyone touches him they'll have me to deal with." Brendan seethes.

Brendan feels something on his lips, he doesn't know what it is at first because it's so light but then the touch comes back but with more pressure and he notices them as lips. This kidnapper is kissing him when he just told him that he loves someone.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Brendan rages whilst pushing the person away.

"I'm kissing you silly."

"Don't touch me with your filthy self I said I love Steven are deaf or something?" Brendan asks angrily.

The man pulls of the sack from Brendan's head and says, "It's me you idiot hahahahhaha bestest prank ever.."

...

TBC

Oooo who is it, could it be Ste or maybe someone from way back, it's up to you to decide hehehehe *coughs* sorry gotta work more on my evil laugh ;)


	4. Green

Contains a lot of smut ;) enjoy...

Chapter 4

**1 year ago…**

Brendan has been in prison for a week now and he has no clue what has happened with Cheryl. He's been going out of his mind because he doesn't know if Steven has woken up or what and plus he doesn't know if Cheryl is in prison too.

Brendan gets up and rushes up to the door, he's about to bang on the door when a police officer opens it up.

"Don't even think about it Brady." The officer raged.

Brendan grunts at him and sits back down on his bed.

"Why are you sitting back down for? It's time to go." The officer continued.

"What? What do you mean I can go?" Brendan asked, totally confused.

"Meaning you're free from this shit hole." The officer answered.

"Okay. So why they letting me out all of a sudden then?" Brendan asked, still not understanding why they are letting him out."

"Because they found new evidence or something like that, I don't know."

"Sweet." Brendan replied wearily.

Brendan gets up and packs his things, well there's not really anything. All he has is a toothbrush and a change of clothes, seen as he's only been here for a week.

He walks out of the room and gets led out of the prison. The first thing Brendan does when he gets outside the prison is take a long, deep breath. When he takes a few more steps and looks around he sees Cheryl waiting by a car.

"Brendan I am so sorry. You know that right?" Cheryl apologised as she rushed over to Brendan and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah I know, apology accepted." Brendan replied.

Brendan and Cheryl walk to the car and get in. Brendan stays in Cheryl's mansion for two until he decides that he wants to go home, back to Steven, not to mention that he already told Cheryl two days before about what happened which made her go crazy with worry.

…

Brendan and Cheryl arrive at the airport and something catches Brendan's eye and not in a good way.

"Cheryl you carry on walking and check my bags in please and I'll catch you up." Brendan spoke.

"Err okay." Cheryl replied, seeing the worry on Brendan's face.

Brendan walked closer to what caught eye and saw a bag loaded with a lot of things but what made Brendan react to it is that it belongs to someone's that he knows of but can't remember who. He opens the front of the bag and inside there is a bracelet, he takes it out and turns it here and there and then he sees it, on the bracelet is engraved S. Walker…

**Present day**

"Hahahahhaha bestest prank ever."

Brendan is in shock and has no idea what to say. Sitting right in front of him is the love of his life, Steven. He doesn't know what to say but just kisses him hard on the lips. Brendan breaks apart panting.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Brendan hissed then started kissing him again.

"Where did you get a van like this anyway?" Brendan asks.

"I know some people." Ste says with a wink.

Brendan puts one hand on Ste's back and the other on his arm and flips him onto his stomach, Ste laughs in surprise and lays there patiently, letting Brendan take control. Brendan takes Ste's top off in one swift motion and runs his massive, cold hands down Ste's back slowly making him shiver and whimper a little. Brendan lifts Ste's hips up so that he's face down, ass up. He slowly curls his hands around Ste's waist and undo's his belt and trousers then he pulls his trouser down slowly which reveals his ass punishingly slow, which Brendan likes. When Ste's trousers are down to his knees Brendan leaves them and starts to run his hands all over Ste's ass.

Ste is enjoying this feeling that Brendan is making him feel; it's been a long time since he's done this and he can't even remember how it feels, what with him losing his memory and all. Ste lays there thinking about what it might feel like to be fucked when he feels something wet run across his ass cheek.

"Mmm more." Ste moans.

Brendan stops what he is doing and slaps his ass hard.

"Aaahh fuck. What was that for?" Ste grumbles.

"That's for pretending that you were someone else." Brendan replies menacingly.

"And this," Brendan lifts up his higher than before and slams it down fast making Ste scream and making his ass go red. "This is for making come out here in a hurry thinking the club was on fire." Brendan lifts up his hand and slaps him even harder.

"Aaaaaahh FUCK! Yes." Ste shouts.

Brendan rubs his hands over the sting making Ste hiss.

"Turns out he really likes it, kinky." Brendan laughs.

"Maybe you're not punishing me hard enough." Ste suggests.

That gets Brendan riled up, in a good way, making him push his crouch forward making his hard on touch Ste's hole, through the trousers. Ste sucks in a breath at how big Brendan feels against him. Brendan laughs and then without warning slaps him hard on his ass.

"Aaaaaahh fucking hell." Ste shouts.

"That hard enough for you?"

Ste shakes his head making Brendan push against him again. Brendan pulls back, lifts up his hand higher and pushes down so hard that the skin tears a little."

"AAAAHH GOD, AGAIN!" Ste screams.

Brendan slaps him on his other cheek again and again until Ste is literally weeping. Brendan bends down and licks over the stings and then leans over to Ste's ear where he nibbles on it and says, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Ste responded.

Brendan carried on biting his ear then licked a trail from his neck all the way down his back. When he gets to the small of his back he opens up Ste's cheeks and licks his hole.

"Aaaaaahh shit…fuck… Oooohh myyyy God." Ste whimpers.

Brendan rams him good and hard, sticks his tongue in and wags making Ste go on a next high. Brendan pulls away making Ste whine and sucks on three fingers. He puts his tongue back inside Ste and adds his middle finger, pushing in and twisting on the way and does this, adding more fingers until Ste is literally begging.

"Please I can't take it please. Aaahh FUUUUCK! Please Brendan, please just fuck me."

Brendan pulls out of Ste and quickly undoes his trousers. He pulls out the big boy and sighs with relief, didn't realise how hard he was. He spits on his hand and rubs in on his dick then spits directly onto Ste's hole and pushes in slowly. Ste sucks in a sharp breath and whines long and hard. Brendan pulls out then pushes in again all the way until he's fit snug; he stays still for a while to let Ste adjust and starts moving in and out slowly, picking up the pace every 20 seconds.

"Come on faster." Ste moans.

Brendan pulls out nearly all the way then pushes back in hard.

"Shit… Fuck. Aaaaaahh yes." Ste stutters.

Brendan moves back and forth fast and hard until Ste is literally screaming with it. Brendan picks up Ste's legs and puts them under his arms, holds his thighs and fucks into him harder than he ever has before.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh I'm gonna C…Cum yes, yes, yes… Mmm AHUH! AHUH! AHUH! Shit I'm gonna cum haaaa please." Ste goes completely silent and then he body starts shaking a lot then all of a sudden this animal-like cry comes out of his mouth and he shoots his load so fast, making it come out in buckets and Brendan not long after cums inside him; fucks him through his orgasm.

Brendan pulls out slowly and lays beside Ste. Ste is totally drained of his energy so much that he passes out. Brendan pulls Ste onto his chest and strokes his hair, thinking about the most amazing sex they have ever had just now.

TBC

What do you think I should do in the next chapter guys cause I literally have no idea, I have a few ideas…

Ste and Brendan go on a date but one of Brendan's ex flings turn up.

Ste and Brendan have an argument and Ste sleeps with an enemy of Brendan's.

Brendan has a fight with Justin and then sleeps with him.

I don't know. Why don't you pick one of these or write your own idea in the review box below, would really appreciate it guys. Thanks for reading hope you liked it… well if I was reading this from someone else's profile I'd definitely like it ;) xx


End file.
